Field of the Invention
The present invention contemplates a method and apparatus for removing contaminates from an exhaust gas stream wherein the exhaust gas stream is contacted with water to produce a substantially water saturated gas stream, the particles and droplets in the water saturated gas stream are electrically charged by passing through an ionizing zone, and then passed through an electric field within a cooled collecting zone where both contaminate containing water droplets and particles from the gas stream are removed by electrostatic force to produce a substantially contaminate free gas stream.